Con sabor a despedida
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta/One-shoot] "Eran dos miradas encontrandose, dos corazones latiendo al unísono, un mismo sentimiento y una última promesa en espera a ser cumplida. —Algún día volveremos a estar juntos—." [Nishiki/Kimi]


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui

Otro fic de Tokyo Ghoul, esta vez con mi pareja favorita de la serie y, si no me equivoco, primer fic de ellos aquí. La verdad es que esta historia ha venido maquilandose más o menos desde los últimos capitulos del manga, cuando Nishiki le dice a Kaneki que hará lo que le dijo el jefe: iría a pasar una ultima noche con Kimi y después se iría al anonimato.

Se me hizo triste, porque lo primero que pensé fue en una despedida más o menos así...

* * *

><p><strong>- Con sabor a despedida -<strong>

* * *

><p>Hundió la nariz en su cabello, inhalando su aroma, era una mezcla de Jazmín y manzana la que expedía. La extrañaría, no quería decirle adiós a esos días de paz que el distrito 20 le había dado, quería seguir así, trabajando en Anteiku y compartiendo su tiempo libre con su novia.<p>

Había soñado su propia utopía, viviéndola con ella. Se había imaginado a sí mismo celebrando su graduación, formando un hogar con ella, mentiría si dijera que nunca soñó casarse en un futuro o armar una familia, por más imposible que resultara.

Un sueño perfecto con una expectativa demasiado grande para ese imperfecto mundo. Esa noche era el fin de su utopía y el comienzo de su realidad.

Era un ghoul.

Los ghouls comen humanos, los humanos casan ghouls.

El hijo de un ghoul jamás podría engendrarse en el vientre de una humana.

Anteiku había cerrado y él debía irse al anonimato, todo con el fin de proteger a la única persona importante que le queda.

Se movió un poco, recargándose en su antebrazo para posar sus labios suavemente en la mejilla de Kimi, quién dormía a su lado, tan tranquilamente que parecía broma el hecho de que hace apenas algunas horas hubiera estado llorando por él.

Lágrimas de las que no se sentía merecedor.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, buscando su ropa en el suelo, odiaba las despedidas largas y emotivas, mientras más tardabas en abandonar un lugar, más difícil se volvía el hacerlo. Pero debía pensar que lo hacía por ella, porque cuando el CCG descubra que todos los empleados en Anteiku eran Ghouls, y si lo vincularan a él con Kimi, ella correría peligro.

Por ello prefería escapar y desligar toda responsabilidad que ella pudiera tener.

Se sentó en la cama, ya se había puesto la ropa interior y los pantalones, entonces su nariz sintió el aroma de Kimi, fue muy tarde, pudo sentir los brazos rodearlo en el vientre, los pechos de ella pegándose a su espalda, y la cabeza siendo recargada en su nuca. No paso mucho tiempo para sentir la humedad de las lágrimas bajando en forma de caminitos salados a lo largo de la espalda.

—No te vayas — La dulce voz de Kimi, entrecortada y temblorosa, cortó el ambiente, en forma de un susurro suave, consiguiendo llegar a los oídos de Nishiki y transmitiendo todo el pesar que cargaba esas palabras.

Era su único deseo, él también era lo más importante que ella tenía.

—No te vayas… —Repitió de nuevo, sintiendo las fuerzas abandonarla conforme el corazón se le contraía, el silencio por parte de Nishiki solo conseguía que el alma se le desarmara de poquito, haciendo que pedazos de esta cayeran a sus pies.

Se sentía patética, piensa que tal vez debería sentirse humillada, pero lo único que sabe es que si Nishiki se va lo habrá perdido todo. Podría sonar obsesivo pero es que su novio había sido el pilar para construir de nuevo ese mundo dentro ella que se había derrumbado con la muerte de su familia.

Sin embargo, la caricia tímida que sintió en el dorso de la mano derecha, que se aferraba al vientre del otro, la hizo ser consciente de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él, y las gotitas que sintió caer sobre estas le dijeron que ella no era la única que sufría esa noche.

Nishio Nishiki estaba llorando, lo estuvo haciendo silenciosamente toda la noche, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta. No quería hacerlo, no quería romperse frente a ella, pero ya lo había hecho, y eso hacía que la despedida doliera más.

No dijo nada, tampoco volteó a verla, simplemente se levantó bruscamente y se agachó a tomar su camisa. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, vistiéndose lo que faltaba antes de llegar a esta, estaba dispuesto a irse, no quería quedarse más, no quería voltear, porque sabía que si lo hacía se le haría aún más difícil marchar.

Pero algo lo detuvo…

Un sollozo ahogado de Kimi.

Se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero Nishiki sabía, sin verla, que estaba peor que él, aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Llevó su mano al picaporte de la puerta, sintiéndose una basura por irse así…

Kimi cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, inhalando, llenando sus pulmones con el mayor aire que pudo, y dejándolo salir en una exhalación. Sabía que Nishiki no se alejaba porque quisiera, sabía que para él también era difícil y no quería complicárselo más, por eso decidió parar de insistir, aunque renunciar a él doliera tanto.

Sin embargo, una presión en los labios la hizo cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con Nishiki, quien la besaba. Poco a poco, y cuando Kimi se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial y comenzó a responder el beso, este se volvía más apasionado.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, eran dos miradas, pero un mismo sentimiento.

Nishiki dio vuelta atrás, pero volvió a detenerse frente a la puerta de entrada.

—Algún día… —Dijó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kimi escuchara. Fue simple, el final quedó al viento, pero aun así la chica descifró lo que su novio quería decirle.

_Algún día te buscaré… algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

Una promesa nunca dicha, pero presente, sellada con ese último beso. El picaporte de la puerta finalmente giró bajo la mano del joven ghoul y le cedió el paso al aire del exterior que lo recibió con una caricia fría.

En la habitación, Kimi dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, esta triste, pero esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para levantarle el ánimo. —Estaré esperando… — Murmuró al viento, y sin soportarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla, opacando su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse:<strong> Bueno, es muy tarde en la noche, y tengo cosas que hacer. Siendo honesta, la única razon que tuve para terminar esto fue que ya estaba muy estresada con la escuela y necesitaba despejarme porque tengo una exposición pasado mañana y no entendía nada ya xD Así que espero les agradara leer esto... y ¡Hey! Ya uso guiones largos (?) xD De hecho tiene su tiempo, pero en momentos como estos me doy cuenta que ya no uso tanto los dialogos como antes (Mucho antes de entrar al fandom de Tokyo Ghoul).

No sé si eso sea bueno o no (?) pero me alegra poder leer mi primer fic y decir "¡Qué horror!" (?) Bien, no tan exagerado, pero mi redacción a mejorado mucho desde entonces, eso enorgullecería a cualquiera ¿no? xD Solo que... debía decirlo n.n


End file.
